Shadow Kiss
by MissAvi23
Summary: This is my first Percico, I fell in love with this ship again, I had to get this out of my head.


Percy P.O.V

Ya know those days when you just don't give a damn about anything? Well I would love one of those days, but no I'm Percy Jackson. That's a big thing now a days. Savior of freaking Olympus. I'm like the ultimate Hero of my time right now, every body knows me. I'm like Hercules in this bitch. Now back then when I was like twelve I would have been like. **_Hell yeah I'm a total bad ass_**. But no being a hero is a lot harder than what people seem to believe. Not everybody can be superman who's only weakness is a green rock that's not even located on earth. Unlike Mr. Cape and tights, I don't have super strength or laser beams. No seriously this has been bugging me for a while. Why don't I get anything cool? Okay yeah I can control and breath under water and talk to horses. But come on, really?

Ugh anyway besides that...I'm currently at camp half blood...like I do every summer. Don't get me wrong I love camp, but its like I'm expected to do too much here. This is suppose to be my summer break, I don't want to spend it trying to not die all the time.

I sat up on my bunk in Poseidon's cabin. It was around 6. The sun was taking its time rising. I looked around the room, there was a luminescent light coming from outside and cast shadows throughout the cabin. It was a bit creepy actually. I wanted to crawl under my covers and wait for the sun to come up. But come on I'm Percy Jackson I'm not scared of some shadows.

I was just about to lay back down when I saw a flicker of movement from the corner of my eye. I turned towards that corner, heart rate already increasing. I stared at the corner for a moment thinking it was just tricks of the light. Then the shadows moved and I almost pissed myself.

Nico's P.O.V

Son of a mother freaking god! I was practicing my shadow traveling, which I've become a beast at. But damn I think I'm over doing it. That last jump nearly knocked me out. From the empire state to camp. I staggered forward, my head was spinning like crazy. _Ugh, why do I smell the ocean?_ I was just about to take in my surroundings when I was forced into the hard wood of this cabin. I fell with a hard thud, gasping at the air that was knocked out of me.

My desperate attempt for oxygen was cut short by a bronze blade being placed at my throat. "Who are you?!". Some one demanded. An intimidating voice I knew very well. "P-Percy" I chocked out. He tensed at his name. He angled his blade, Riptide toward my face. The glow giving him and I enough light to make out the others features. I watched his beautiful sea green eyes change from the bad ass Percy who's one of the strongest campers who could squish you like a bug. To the gentle Percy who wouldn't hurt a fly. To the confused Percy like a dog who doesn't know if he should pee on the shoe or not. Then to the pissed Percy like the pissed Percy you never want to meet.

"Nico! What are you doing here?". He asked not as mad as he was before. I gulped "W-well I would tell you, but I kind of got a big sword to my neck". I said trying for a laugh. His eyes widened, and he moved away giving me air to breath. I coughed a few times and tried not to glare at him. I did intrude in his cabin after all.

"Sorry". He apologized halfheartedly.

"Uh huh". I said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?". Percy asked. I got up and dusted myself off.

"Well for starters I didn't know where 'here' was, I just popped up so I don't necessarily have a purpose. Does that answer your question?" I explained.

"How did you get here?". He asked walking toward his lamp. He clicked it on, only now did I notice his chest was bare. I felt the blood rush to my face.

Why the hell is he so hot? There has to be some type of warning about this guy. 'Dear citizens of the world beware of the life form known as Percy Jackson. Can cause sudden desires from the body, immense levels of sudden sexual hormones, an overdrive in deep fantasies, and the urge to touch this life form will become unbearable...so we advise you to be careful when in his presence. Thank you and Gods bless America'.

Percy's P.O.V

"How did you get here?". I asked Nico walking to my lamp and clicking it on. What the crap is wrong with this kid jumping out freaking shadows, at nearly 6 in the morning? He almost gave me a heart attack! "I-I was p-practicing my shadow traveling. F-from the empire state t-then I ended up here". He said. Why was he talking like that? Wait whoa what?, from the empire state? I spun around so quick he nearly jumped.

"You shadow traveled all the way form the empire state building?!". I asked in disbelief. He nodded

"Yeah so what?". I shook my head

"What do you mean so what. That's fucking amazing!" I exclaimed. Last time I saw Nico try and shadow travel, he could barley get from Thalia's tree to the Big House. Now think of this major achievement.

"Its not that big of a deal". He said trying to cover up his bashfulness. I grinned at him.

"No that's pretty hardcore Nico, I'm impressed" I stated with all honesty.

"Yeah well... sh..it". He said as he descended to the ground.

"Nico!" I shouted as I dashed towards his falling figure.

Luckily I was able to catch most of his body, saved his head from taking any type of impact. "Nico! Nico!" I shook him furiously, man he was out cold. "Ah fuck" I mumbled as I grasped him in my arms. I think I was straining myself more than necessary cause Nico was way too light for his age. I picked him up bridal style ignoring how awkward this was. I hurried to my bunk, and placed him down as carefully as possible. Like he was fragile glass that could break at the slightest pressure. I knew that was impossible but...I don't know...I had this feeling like he would, and then he'd be gone. Which for some reason set me on edge.

Oh no what if Nico's dead, oh my gods what am I going to do? Nico can't be dead, Nico you better not be dead, what's going to happen to me. What am I supposed to do in a world with out Nico...I can't I can't...wait. What the hell? What am I thinking. When did this become about me?

"Unnn hmmm...". Came a sound from Nico. I let out a somewhere between sigh and laugh of relief. Okay at least he wasn't dead. Its been almost 10 minutes since Nico gave any other sign that he lived. "Hmmm". Nico moaned. Why is he moaning? He moved around in the bed and I backed up a little. What is he doing?. "Hn" I saw him scrunch up his face, which was kind of cute. Weird. I noticed his breaths getting heavier and he was moaning a little louder. I quirked an eyebrow.

"No way". I said out loud.

Was Nico Di Angelo having a wet dream. **_Oh shit._** "Whoa Nico I wonder who's the little she freak. What's her name?" I whispered in his ear. Hoping he would spill the bitches name.

 ** _Whoa Whoa Whoa why does the girl have to be a bitch Percy?_**

"D-don't stop" He gasped. Now we're getting some where keep going. "D-do it harder". Okay Nico's a little freak. "I'm never going to let you live this down. Besides that, come on Nico say the name". I whispered in his ear. He squirmed some more, and I moved back. "H-harder...f-faster... d-don't stop...more..more". Nico gasped. I leaned forward in anticipation. Wow he seems to really be enjoying it. "P...er...cy" my face fell.

What?

"M-more Percy more I want you". I stumbled back face flushed with embarrassment.

Me?...I'm the little she freak?


End file.
